Mi Amor una Estrella de Rock
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Él, un joven médico que intenta llevar una vida normal, a pesar de lo increíble que resulta ser su mundo; ciudadano respetable y excelente profesionista. Ella, una estrella de rock que lo único que tiene de normal en su vida es un viejo amigo de la preparatoria, que resulta ser todo menos normal. Una historia llena de sex, love & rock 'n' roll. Universo Alternativo/ SongFic/


**Mi Amor una Estrella de Rock.**

**Declaimer**: Ni la canción ni los personajes, ni el universo en el que se desenvuelven me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Capítulo 1: Hello.**

Bienvenidos a un mundo lleno de música y romance; en este capítulo se incluye la letra de la canción de **Creed** _My Sacrifice _….. :D Enjoy.

Son Gohan, un joven médico que intenta llevar una vida normal, a pesar de lo increíble que ha resultado todo su mundo, él trata de ser un ciudadano respetable y excelente profesionista.

Sus días transcurrían como de costumbre, los roles de guardia en el hospital, el almuerzo rápido, las consultas, de vez en cuando se detenía unos segundos a escuchar alguna canción en la radio de las enfermeras, ya que existía una agrupación en particular de la cual se consideraba "Fan"; una mañana escuchó a un interno comentar a los muchachos de limpieza que su grupo de rock favorito se encontraba en la cuidad, cosa que le sorprendió un poco ya que hasta donde él sabía no tenían programada alguna presentación en esa localidad; no le dio importancia y continuó su camino rumbo a las habitaciones para realizar consulta como todos los días.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. Son estoy aquí para realizarle una revisión, aquí dice que tuvo una contusión debido a un golpe en la cabeza- expresó el médico de ojos azabaches entrando al cuarto sin mirar al paciente con los ojos clavados en la tablilla con anotaciones en sus manos.

-Me golpeó una bocina- expresó una mujer recostada en una camilla.

El semi-sayayín se sorprendió, y no por lo que la mujer le comentó, fue su voz, esa voz inconfundible que puso su corazón a latir con rapidez, miró atónito a la joven de cabello obscuro frente a él sin decir una palabra y con cara de asombro.

-Hola Gohan- saludó con una sonrisa la joven de ojos azules.

_Hello my friend, we meet again….It's been awhile, where should we begin?...Feels like forever_

-¿Vi… Videl?- masculló con dificultad el galeno de bata blanca, estaba en shock, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, la mujer que había morado en su cabeza estaba frente a él pronunciando su nombre como cuando eran adolescentes, no podía creer que tenía la oportunidad de charlar con ella de nuevo, aunque fuese bajo esas circunstancias.

_Within my heart a memory …A perfect love that you gave to me …Oh, I remember_

La joven sonriente alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta, una palabra, lo que fuera; él contestó el gesto también con una amplia sonrisa saliendo de su estupor, y se dirigió hacia ella sacando una extraña pluma del bolsillo de su bata.

-Jamás pensé encontrarme contigo de esta manera, mira hacia la derecha por favor- comentó mientras pasaba un objeto que emite un halo de luz frente al par de ojos azules de su paciente.

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte- reía divertida la chica de cabellos largos y obscuros mientras el galeno revisaba su ritmo cardiaco.

El médico se ruborizó un poco, probablemente debido al comentario, o quizá por lo cerca que tenía el fino y escultural cuerpo de la mujer que algunas noches inundaba sus sueños.

-Muy bien, parece que te encuentras mucho mejor, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes mareo, náuseas?- preguntó el hombre de anteojos y bata blanca.

-¿Me veo como si me doliera algo?- contestó sonriente la joven.

Él ladeó la cabeza en respuesta negativa esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó a la orilla de la cama para quedar frente a frente con su paciente.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Videl, ¿Cómo has estado?- le regaló la mirada más dulce que pudo y fue debido a que le salió del alma, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, desde la última vez que compartieron un abrazo; notó que las mejillas de la mujer se obscurecían, cosa que hiso a su corazón vibrar, le parecía que se veía hermosa de esa manera.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs…Oh how quickly life can turn around…In an instant_

-Mmmm pues considerando el hecho de que paso la mayor parte de mi vida viajando, ensayando y entrenando, se puede decir que bien- respondió apacible la joven de ojos azules.

-Me imagino, y dime ¿Qué te trae a la Capital del Oeste?- volvió a cuestionar el semisaya

-Pues es una larga historia, pero tiene que ver con un fideicomiso por las regalías de mis canciones, generalmente no me hago cargo de esas cosas, ya sabes yo a lo mío, pero tuve que venir a firmar unos documentos; ¿Y usted Dr. Son? no sabía que estabas trabajando en este hospital, es muy costoso te debe de ir muy bien- expresó pícaramente la mujer.

-Esto… si hace poco que acabo de unirme como médico general aquí, anteriormente estaba en la capital del Norte- comentó apenado el galeno de bata blanca.

_It feels so good to realize …What's in yourself and within your mind …Let's find peace there_

-La capital del norte, no es de mis ciudades favoritas- dijo pensativa la pelinegra.

-¿Y cuál sería tu cuidad favorita?- cuestionó intrigado el joven médico, debido a que consideraba a la capital del norte un buen lugar para visitar y residir, mucho mejor que la capital del oeste.

-Orange Star City- contestó clavando sus ojos azules en los negros azabaches de su antiguo compañero de preparatoria.

El músculo cardiaco del joven se dilataba y contraía con fuerza, creía entender el origen de esa respuesta, muy dentro de su ser sabía que lo decía por aquellos felices días que pasaron juntos como colegiales, por aquellas tardes de entrenamiento, por aquellos juegos, risas, por aquel primer beso que no ha olvidado; salió de su mundo de ensueño por un momento para regresar a la realidad, trató de tranquilizarse y no hacerse ilusiones, no estaba seguro si todo lo que pensaba era cierto, pero sin duda lo quería averiguar.

-También la mía- dijo mientras le sonreía con afecto.

La chica de cabello obscuro le correspondió la sonrisa.

_When you are with me I'm free…I'm careless, I believe…Above all the others we'll fly…This brings tears to my eyes…My Sacrifice_

-Por kami, debo irme, aún tengo muchos pacientes por ver, me dio mucho gusto saludarte Videl, en verdad, y espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo en una situación diferente- comentó observando su reloj y levantándose de la camilla rumbo a la salida, no sin antes brindarle un abrazo a su amiga y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

La joven de ojos azules se sobresaltó ante el comentario y no supo para donde moverse en el momento de la despedida, así que el amigable beso del joven cayó por error involuntario de ambos en la comisura de sus labios.

Por unos instantes se observaron sonrojados, uno al otro parpadeando, hasta que el médico rompió el silencio impulsado por la prisa.

_I just want to say hello again…I just want to say hello again_

-Le diré a la enfermera que ya puedes marcharte, ya te encuentras bien, así que te daremos de alta ¿De acuerdo?- comentó el joven aún con las mejillas carmesí un tanto distraído.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y antes de que el galeno girara la perilla de la puerta brincó de la cama.

-¡Gohan!-

El hombre volteó

–Me quedaré unos días en la ciudad, ¿Crees que podamos ir por un café o algo así?- preguntó determinada.

La primera reacción del hombre fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa para segundos después pintar su rostro con carmín, sonreír y asentir levemente.

-Desde luego- contestó.

_When you are with me I'm free…I'm careless, I believe…Above all the others we'll fly…This brings tears to my eyes…Cause when you are with me I am free…I'm careless, I believe…Above all the others we'll fly…This brings tears to my eyes…My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice…I just want to say hello again…I just want to say hello again… My Sacrifice._


End file.
